Die Wette
by Leetor ist wieder da
Summary: Das Trinkspiel Szene aus der SEE zu RotK etwas anders interpretiert ... Eomers Gedanken und Gedankenspiele ... Slash und Humor ... Eomer, Legolas, und Gimli trinkt auch mit! Leute, Hunderte haben diese Story gelesen, und nur 3 Reviews?


_In der Verfilmung von „Der Herr der Ringe" gibt es einige Szenen, die – bei differenzierter Betrachtung #g# - ganz andere Deutungen zulassen, als Herr Jackson sich das wahrscheinlich vorgestellt hat. Eine dieser Szenen ist das Trinkspiel, welches für mich mit zu den gelungensten Stellen in der SEE zählt. Dies (und der ausdrückliche Wunsch einer Leserin nach einer Geschichte über Éomer) haben mir da so ein paar nette, kleine Gedanken eingegeben kicher ... – aber lest einfach selbst. Ausnahmsweise geht es hier einmal NICHT um mein Lieblings-Elben-Pairing (Erestor / Glorfindel), sondern um Éomer und Legolas. Der gute Éomer wähnt sich bereits als Sieger und stellt sich vor, wie er dieses Ereignis feiern wird – aber meistens kommt es anders als man denkt ... _

_**Disclaimer / Warnung: alles gehört J. R. R. Tolkien bzw. Peter Jackson, nur Éomers Gedanken sind von mir. Vorsicht: Slash – wenn auch nur als Gedankenspiel und mit Humor gewürzt! Trotzdem: bitte Rating beachten. Nichts für Kinder und nichts für Tolkien-Puristen.**_

_Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen – und schenkt bitte auch mir die Freude durch euer Feedback. Entweder gleich hier als Review oder ihr kommt mich in meinem Refugium besuchen (siehe Profil)._

* * *

_(Für Ondin. Éomers Blicke während des Trinkspiels haben es ihr gewaltig angetan, wie sie mir verraten hat)_

**Die Wette**

_**Eine Kurzgeschichte von**_

_**Leétor**_

_**basierend auf Peter Jacksons Verfilmung von J. R. R. Tolkiens „Der Herr der Ringe"**_

**An einem Märzabend des Jahres 3019 des Dritten Zeitalters in Edoras**

**Ein paar Gedanken aus der Sicht Éomers**

Éomer konnte es kaum fassen.

Er war doch tatsächlich dabei, die Wette zu verlieren.

Dieser so unerhört blonde Elb hatte bereits acht Becher Met getrunken – und ihm war NICHTS anzumerken! Und dabei saß er nicht etwa, so wie der Zwerg, sondern stand einfach nur da, hinter der Längsseite des Tisches, kühl und aufrecht, angetan mit dieser eleganten, silbergrauen Robe ... fremdartig ... geheimnisvoll ... – eine fürwahr auffallende Erscheinung inmitten all der trunkenen, lärmenden Rohirrim. Mit unnachahmlicher Lässigkeit nahm er gerade den neunten Becher entgegen, setzte ihn an die Lippen und leerte auch ihn ohne jede Anstrengung und in einem einzigen Zug.

Der Zwerg hingegen hatte sich auf einem Stuhl am Tischende breit gemacht. Auch vor ihm türmten sich leere Krüge, doch im Gegensatz zu dem Elb schien er bereits mehr getrunken zu haben, als ihm gut tat; allerlei seltsame, kehlige Laute von sich gebend, schüttete er schmatzend den Met in sich hinein, während ihm der Schaum über den lang herabwallenden Bart lief.

_Und ich Narr hab auf den Zwerg gesetzt!_, stöhnte er innerlich.

Der Elb stellte ohne das geringste Zeichen von Unsicherheit den leeren Becher auf der Tischplatte ab und hob dabei den Kopf; für einen kurzen Moment fühlte Éomer durch den rauchigen Dunst der Halle den Blick seiner dunklen Augen auf sich gerichtet. Ein amüsantes, selbstsicheres Lächeln stand darin, und es war fast so, als wollte der Elb sagen: _Und, habt Ihr mir auch gut zugesehen, mein rohirrischer Freund? SO spielt ein Elb das Trinkspiel ... – Haltet Euch bereit!_

Anschließend wandte der Elb sich einem weiteren Becher Met zu; Éomer hingegen schaffte es beim besten Willen nicht, den Blick von ihm zu lösen. Im Schein der vielen Kerzen schimmerte das lange Blondhaar des Elben wie gesponnenes Gold, und obwohl er selbst helles Haar hatte, faszinierte ihn das von Legolas auf eine ganz besondere Weise ... er liebte den eigenartigen Duft nach Wald und Männlichkeit in diesen glatten, kühlen Strähnen. Und er liebte das Stöhnen und die in höchster Erregung gemurmelten Worte in der fremden und doch so schönen Sprache, wenn er in diese geschmeidige Fülle hineingriff und den edlen Kopf nach hinten zog, bevor er den Geliebten ganz unterwarf ... – War es nicht völlig egal, wer die Wette verlor, ob er oder der Elb? Diese Nacht würde auf jeden Fall ihnen beiden gehören ...

Die Frage war nur: Wessen Arsch würde diesmal herhalten?

Just in diesem Moment stemmte sich der Zwerg mit einem leicht dümmlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht etwas hoch, um sich erst durch einen kräftigen Furz zu erleichtern, dann einen blökenden Rülpser von sich zu geben, und zu guter Letzt kichernd auf seinen Stuhl zurückzuplumpsen.

In der Tat – der Zwerg war unmöglich! Hatte man ihm da, wo er herkam, keine Manieren beigebracht? Immerhin befanden sie sich hier im Palast der Könige der Mark, in der Goldenen Halle Meduseld. Ein wenig Benehmen war also durchaus angebracht, trotz aller Lustbarkeit dieses Abends!

Dem Zwerg hingegen schien die ganze Angelegenheit, vor allem die von ihm so kunstvoll zelebrierte „musikalische" Darbietung, allergrößtes Vergnügen zu bereiten. Übers ganze Gesicht strahlend nahm er einen weiteren Becher entgegen, den ihm eine eifrige Hand zureichte. Wieder kippte er den Inhalt unter Bekundung von allerlei Lauten des Wohlbehagens in sich hinein, um anschließend mit schwerer Zunge und glasigen Augen zu fabulieren:

„Jawohl ... es ist des Zwergen Eigenart, dass er die Frauen mag behaart." Ein heiseres Kichern folgte, ein weiterer, schallender Rülpser dröhnte, und schon wurde der nächste Krug an die Lippen gestemmt.

Angesichts der fortgeschrittenen Stimmung im Saale beschloss Éomer, dem ungebührlichen Betragen des Zwerges keine Beachtung mehr zu schenken. Außerdem hatte Gimlis Ausspruch, wenn auch ungewollt, seine Gedanken wieder auf das eigentlich Wesentliche gelenkt. Im Gegensatz zu Gimli nämlich mochte er unbehaarte Haut, und nie zuvor hatte er eine zartere gefunden als bei Legolas, noch nicht einmal bei einer Frau. Und er erinnerte sich des Moments, als er entdeckte, dass der Elb, von der Kopfbehaarung abgesehen, völlig haarlos war – und das am ganzen Körper! Seither, so kam es ihm vor, war er dem blonden Elb völlig verfallen ... ihm und seiner Haut ... sie war glatt wie poliertes Gold ... samtig wie die Nüstern seines edlen Hengstes ... einmalig verführerisch ...

Mit einem Mal konnte er es kaum mehr erwarten, diese Haut erneut zu fühlen. Hoffentlich ging das Spiel hier bald zu Ende ...

Just in diesem Moment hob Legolas plötzlich verwundert seine Rechte, drehte sie mit einer unnachahmlichen Bewegung vor seinem Gesicht, besah seine schlanken Finger und sprach: „Ich spüre etwas ..."

_Ich auch_, durchfuhr es ihn. Am liebsten wäre er zu ihm hingegangen, hätte diese Hand, die so grazil in der Luft tanzte, genommen und sich auf seine Hose gelegt. Jetzt sofort. Legolas' Finger waren unvergleichlich. So zärtlich und sanft sie zu streicheln vermochten, so unnachgiebig fordernd konnten sie auch sein. Das Wissen vieler Jahrhunderte war darin gespeichert, die Erinnerung an unzählige Liebhaber, das Echo mannigfacher Ekstasen.

„... ein leichtes Kribbeln in den Fingern ...", sprach Legolas zu sich selbst und mit offenbarer Verwunderung, „Ich glaube ... es zeigt Wirkung bei mir ..."

Der Zwerg stellte unsanft den leeren Krug auf den Tisch, grölte auf und hielt, ein wenig schwankend, den Zeigefinger in die Luft. „Was hab ich gesagt!", grunzte er mit sichtlicher Befriedigung. „Der" – er meinte damit den Elb – „verträgt einfach nichts ..."

_Braver Gimli! Rülpse, so viel du willst und so laut du kannst, aber halte durch, mein Freund, halte durch!_

Was tat es schon, dass er sich nicht zu benehmen wusste – Hauptsache, er machte nicht doch noch schlapp ... – Immerhin hatte er mit gutem Grund auf ihr gesetzt! Denn wenn ein Zwerg es nicht schaffte, einen Elb unter den Tisch zu trinken, wer dann? Und der gute Legolas ... – tja, der hatte sich ein wenig zu leichtfertig auf diese Wette eingelassen und war nun wohl doch auf dem besten Wege, sie zu verlieren!

Ein erregendes Gefühl durchströmte ihn. Na also! Noch ein, zwei oder auch drei Becher, und Legolas wäre besiegt. Nach einem solch ausufernden Trinkspiel wie heute Abend benötigten wahrscheinlich auch Elben erst mal eine Runde Schlaf – gut, er würde sich so lange gedulden und abwarten, bis Legolas sich erholt hätte; das Vergnügen wäre sonst nur halb so groß ... Doch anschließend würde er gnadenlos die Wettschuld einfordern, und dann ... – Ja, dann würde er derjenige sein, der das Privileg des Bezwingers genoss und seinen Schaft in einem bereitwillig entgegengestreckten Hintern versenkte ... Und in was für einem Hintern! Von vollendeter Perfektion, von einem berückenden Ebenmaß, wie aus Stein gemeißelt – und dabei von einem unglaublichen Entgegenkommen. Legolas hielt nicht nur einfach still, sondern er bewegte sich dabei, und zwar mit ausgesprochener Behändigkeit. Er erwiderte jeden seiner Stöße, hatte auf alles die richtige Antwort: er kam ihm entgegen, drückte das Kreuz durch, sank herab, stöhnte im rechten Moment, hielt inne (was seine Lust nur noch mehr steigerte!), entzog sich ihm, um ihn dann nur noch heftiger in sich aufzunehmen. Und das Öl, welches der Elb verwendete, erhöhte das Vergnügen noch mehr. Gleich, wie angeschwollen der Schaft auch sein mochte, der Moment des Eindringens – ein sonst eher kritischer Moment – wurde mit diesem Öl zu einem Augenblick höchster Wonne ...

Er musste sich sehr zusammennehmen, um sich seine Erregung und seinen Triumph nicht allzu sehr anmerken zu lassen. Und doch kreisten seine Gedanken nur noch darum ... – nicht mehr lange, und er würde sich zwischen zwei gestählte Oberschenkel hinknien, langsam das Öl über die verführerische Öffnung laufen lassen und anschließend mit aller Kraft den ersten Stoß ausführen, der sie beide, wie er wusste, an den Rand dieses unbeschreiblichen Wahnsinns brachte, wie er es vor dem Elb noch nie erlebt hatte ...

Plötzlich – ein lautes Poltern!

Und er, recht unsanft aus seinen Träumen gerissen, stutzte ... sah ein zweites Mal hin – und vermochte seinen Augen noch immer nicht zu glauben. Doch es blieb eine unabänderliche Tatsache:

Am Tischende, da wo eben noch Gimli gesessen war, gähnte eine bedrohliche Lücke.

Der Zwerg war mitsamt seinem Stuhl einfach rückwärts umgekippt. Da lag er nun, in seliger Trunkenheit, einem hilflosen Käfer gleich, der aus eigener Kraft nie mehr hochkommen würde.

Kurz gesagt: Der Zwerg hatte versagt.

Und Legolas, der schöne Elb, sah abschätzend zu dem am Boden Liegenden herab und sprach nur zwei Worte:

„Spiel vorbei."

Und dann wandte Legolas sich zu ihm und lächelte ihn an, und Éomer wurde es heiß und kalt zugleich, denn er wusste, WEM Legolas' Worte galten. Und was genau er damit meinte.

Heute Nacht würde der Elb IHN nehmen. Und es würde lange dauern, sehr lange, denn Legolas' Standhaftigkeit beschränkte sich NICHT aufs Trinken. Er ahnte es schon jetzt: Trotz des Öles würde er die nächsten Tage nur unter Schmerzen im Sattel sitzen können.

Doch er lächelte zurück. Und es war ihm völlig egal, ob die anderen es bemerkten oder nicht.

Denn der Elb war es verdammt nochmal wert.

**Ende  
**

**  
**

* * *

_Ein dickes Dankeschön von mir an dich, liebe Ithiliell, fürs Betalesen, für deine wichtigen Hinweise und deine witzigen Anmerkungen – echt super von dir!_


End file.
